


What Makes A Home?

by Thistletwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Harry Potter, Gay Draco Malfoy, I mean Teddy is seriously adorable, M/M, Parenthood, Teddy is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistletwit/pseuds/Thistletwit
Summary: At 18, Harry's assumed custody of Teddy Lupin. Teddy is the heir of Malfoy estate, as Draco Malfoy is not producing an heir.Teddy repeats everything he hears, Draco's bad with kids, and Harry takes to parenting like a fish to water.The more time Harry spends with Draco, the more he thinks about what could be. Will their shared pasts allow it?Explicit for later chapters. Teddy says some swears.





	What Makes A Home?

The owl came three weeks after he’d settled in to his new home. Number 12 Grimmauld Place had come in to his possession during the legal proceedings that followed the end of the war. The spoils were still being divvied up, but Harry felt a sense of comfort at entering Sirius’ old home.

Since it was now legally his, he could redecorate it as he saw fit. Walburgha’s old portrait had finally been removed and placed in the attic, but her screams could still be heard from time-to-time. But, Harry had spruced the place up to his liking. He’d left Sirius’ old room how it had been.

The owl had come from Andromeda Tonks.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I hope the calm of the last month has soothed your nerves. I would speak of our gratitude, but I’m well aware you’ve heard quite enough of that._

_I know you planned to live out your life as calmly as possible, and I am pleased to hear that. You’ve done enough for all of us, and now is a time to focus on yourself._

_There is, however, a final matter of legality that has to be addressed. I would much like to speak about this with you in person. Please floo at your earliest convenience._

_It will be a delight to see you again, dear boy._

_Warm regards,_

_Aunt Dromeda._

This is how Harry found himself standing in the foyer of Andromeda’s modest but stately home. His host greeted him with a soft, warm hug.

“Harry. It’s so good to see you, dear.” Andromeda said, pulling back and looking at Harry’s face. “You look much better than the last time I saw you. I hope your quiet time at Grimmauld Place is treating you well.”

Harry nodded. “It is, yeah. I finally got that portrait of Sirius’ mother off the wall in the main hall.” He said as his host lead him into the sitting room.

Sitting on the floor with a stuffed dog in his hands was Teddy Lupin. Harry had not seen the child apart from a brief meeting before the war, and he had been much smaller then. At just over two years old, Teddy was starting to come into his features a bit, and he looked a lot like Remus. Harry smiled.

“He’s gotten big.” He said, as Andromeda motioned for him to sit on the couch. He did, and she sat beside him.

“Yes, they grow a lot at this stage. He’s a good boy. Much better than his mother was at his age.” Andromeda said lightly, but Harry could see the pain in her eyes. Not knowing what to do, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Andromeda smiled, before clasping her hands together.

“Right! That is what I summoned you for, my dear boy, apart from being able to see you again.” She began, turning so they were facing each other. Harry took in her features. She still much resembled her sister Bellatrix, although her eyes were much softer.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. Andromeda smiled softly.

“The matter of Edward’s custody. It was, in their wills, left to you. Should you want it.” She said. “Don’t feel pressured. I’d be happy to keep him. But, you’d have to sign over permanent custody to me should that be the case. Or, we could share custody. However you’re comfortable. I really just thought you should know. Remus wanted you to care for his son, should anything happen to him.”

Harry was frozen. Remus left his son to him? Harry? Harry had just turned 18. Yes, he was an adult now, technically. But this was…well, it was a great honor.

“I don’t know if…wow.” Harry was at a loss for words. “They really wanted me to take him?”

“Only if you’d be comfortable with the arrangement. I was listed second in the will. And, as I said, I’d be more than willing to keep him. I can also help, should need be, if you do decide to take custody. I would be adamant about weekly visits.” He smiled at him, and behind her stately posture, he could see some of Sirius’ charm.

“How old is he now?” Harry asked, looking down at the boy, who was currently very interested in his own feet.

“He’s two. He’ll be three in April. On the fourteenth to be exact.” Andromeda said. She stood and went to lift Teddy up, sitting back down with the boy in her lap. Teddy clapped his hands together excitedly. Harry smiled.

“Hullo, there, Teddy.” Harry said a bit awkwardly. Teddy looked up at his name, regarding Harry with curious eyes.

“Hi,” Teddy said, before pointing at Harry’s forehead. “Uh-oh!”

Harry rubbed his scar. “Yeah, I’ve had it a long time.” He explained. “You’re a smart kid, hm?”

Teddy smiled. “Yeah! And a big boy!”

“Wouldn’t be the worst way to spend my time, would it?” He asked. “It’d have to be slow, though. A few days and nights a week first? I suspect there’s a learning curve with this…sort of thing.”

Andromeda smiled warmly. “Yes, my dear boy. There is. To most people, however, it comes naturally.”

Harry looked at Teddy, his chest filling with warmth. “I have a million questions, if that’s alright?” He said, and Andromeda put her hand on his knee.

“Of course, Harry. I’ll answer them all.”

 

XXX

In the months that followed, Harry learned so much, his head spun. His favorite thing so far, however, was that thre-year-olds can talk. And talk, and talk.

“’Arry! Dragon!” Teddy screamed, pointing to the ceiling. This was Harry’s cue to point his wand at the ceiling, casting a spell at the imaginary dragon. “Good job, ‘Arry!” Teddy squealed, patting Harry’s leg. The boy stood up, uneasy on his feet for a few moments before waddling away to grab a toy from his toybox.

Harry’s house was an utter mess. Toys were strewn about, there were dishes piling up in the sink, and he hadn’t had a moment to himself in almost two weeks.

He was the happiest he’d ever been. Teddy’s presence had shown him a great many things, but one of them was something he’d craved all of his life; unconditional love.

“Teddy!” Harry called out as he saw the boy topple into the toy box. He popped up again moments after, victorious clutching his favorite toy. It was a stuffed dog, brown and a bit mangy with age. He’d had it since birth, according to Andromeda.

“Found Scruffy!” Teddy replied, climbing haphazardly out of the box. He waddled back over to Harry and proceeded to shove ‘Scruffy’ in the young man’s face.

“Ah, yes! I see him, Teddy.” Harry said, swatting the stuffed dog away. “Why don’t you take Scruffy for a walk?”

XXX

 

The next owl came two weeks later. It was delivered by a handsome brown barn owl, and it had an ornate emerald wax seal with an embossed ‘M’ in the middle.

_Mr. Harry J. Potter,_

_It is with great reverence and respect that I write you. I haven’t yet had the chance to properly thank you for what you did for my family._

_I would be delighted if you would join my son and I for tea at the Manor on March the 24 th. We will open our Floo network for your convenience. I trust you remember the address?_

_Please bring young Edward with you, as I would be delighted to meet him._

_I am eagerly awaiting your reply._

_With Respect and Admiration,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry set the letter down on the kitchen table, unsure of how he should be feeling. As Narcissa had said, he hadn’t seen the Malfoys since their trial, of which he was a witness to the defense for both Narcissa and her son.

Draco Malfoy. Harry didn’t know if he should be excited at the prospect of seeing him. And yet, he was. When he had seen the young man after his trial, he’d hugged Harry tightly.

“Thank you, Potter.” He’d said, voice tight. Harry had just nodded.

Harry should himself from his thoughts. He decided then that he and Teddy would go. Narcissa was Teddy’s Great Aunt, after all, as well as Draco’s cousin. He knew how much the Malfoys valued family.

XXX

 

As he stepped out of the fireplace and into the Manor, Harry was shocked at how different it looked. The foyer was much brighter now, decorated in soft yellows and pinks. It had a light, airy feel to it.

Teddy, who was perched on Harry’s hip, began to squirm. Harry set him down on his feet gingerly. The boy was a bit wobbly, having just woken from his nap when they had left Grimmauld Place.

Narcissa swept into the foyer, her silver cloak billowing behind her elegantly. A small smile was playing in her lips.

“Mr. Potter! It’s so good to see you!” She said, stopping just short of Harry, pulling him into a hug. It was gentle, but Harry couldn’t help but feel tense. She pulled away, and looked down at Teddy.

“Well, this must be young Edward!” She said, kneeling down. Teddy toddled behind Harry’s legs, suddenly shy.

“We call him Teddy.” Harry said. He stepped to the side and put his hand on Teddy’s back. “Say ‘hello’ to Mrs. Malfoy, Teddy.”

“Hello.” Came the boys tiny voice. He was clutching his stuffed dog to his chest.

“Hello, Teddy!” Narcissa said softly. “And who do we have here?” She asked, pointing to the toy.

“Scruffy. Say ‘hello’, Scruffy.” He said, copying Harry. Teddy was quite the parrot. Harry had to be careful with his cursing.

Narcissa smiled. “Hello, Scruffy.” She said, and Harry almost chuckled at hearing the name ‘Scruffy’ in her elegant English voice.

“Follow me to the tea room. I’ve had the house elves prepare treats as well.”

“Treats?!” Cried Teddy. Harry did chuckle this time.

XXX

Harry sat with Teddy in his lap, across the table from Narcissa. The toddler was munching happily on a peach scone.

“Draco should be along shortly.” Narcissa said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Harry smiled, waving his hand.

“You didn’t have to go through all the trouble, Mrs. Malfoy.” He said, gesturing to the elegantly set table and fine china. Narcissa smiled.

“Of course I did! After all you’ve done for us…” She trailed off, before shaking her head. “So, Harry, I’ve been wondering how you’ve been spending your time after the trials. It seems I have my answer.” She nodded at Teddy. “It seems you have your hands full.”

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his Earl Grey tea. “Yeah, it’s a full time job. But I really wouldn’t trade it for the world. I wanted to have my own family eventually, anyway. This is a bit of an unconventional way to go about it, but that’s nothing new with me.” He laughed.

He never thought he’d be sitting in the Malfoy Manor tea room chatting amicably with Narcissa Malfoy, but here he was. He always found himself in rather unexplainable situations. Like he’d said, it was nothing new.

Draco Malfoy entered the room with what could only be described as trepidation. He usually sauntered, swept, or strutted to announce his presence, as Harry remembered, but there was none of that swagger now. The young man was dressed in slacks and a green button down, which was uncharacteristically untucked. His hair was longer than it had been at the trial, just brushing his shoulders. He looked tired.

“Potter.” Draco greeted him, stopping just short of the table. He looked at the boy in Harry’s lap. “Babysitting?”

Narcissa cut in. “Draco, this is your cousin, Edward Lupin. They call him Teddy.”

Teddy looked up at his name. “Hello.” He repeated from earlier.

“Hello.” Draco said awkwardly. “It’s nice to meet you, Teddy.”

Teddy looked at him quizzically before holding out his scone. “Good boys share.” He said.

Draco took the scone without question. “Erm…yes, thank you. Uh…good boy.”

“He’s not a dog, Malfoy.” Harry mused. Draco held his hands up.

“I mean no disrespect. Infants are foreign to me.” The blonde said, taking a seat next to his mother.

“Scruffy is a dog.” Teddy said, grabbing the toy off of the table where he’d abandoned it for his scone.

“Yes, so he is.” Draco said, still eyeing the child in Harry’s lap with trepidation.

Narcissa cleared her throat. “Now, Harry, we do have a small business matter to discuss with you.” She prefaced.

Harry looked up from wiping crumbs off of the corner of Teddy’s mouth.

“Hm? What business matter? I thought there wouldn’t be any lingering legal issues for the two of you.” Harry said. Narcissa smiled graciously.

“No, Harry. There aren’t. You cleared us of all charges and we avoided any fines. This is a more…personal matter.”

“A personal business matter?” Harry asked, looking at the woman quizzically. “Okay. What is it?”

Narcissa took a sip of her tea, likely to collect her thoughts, before she continued.

“Yes. You know that the Malfoys have a significant estate?”

Harry nodded. When on took into account their home and financial status, that was a given.

“It passes on through the genetic line, as most pureblood estates do. In the very likely event that Draco does not produce an heir-“ She took a moment to glance at her son, “Teddy will be the benefactor of that estate. When I married Draco’s father, the Black line became eligible for inheritance. While it would be possible to appoint someone outside of the family line, I’d much prefer to keep it within the extended family.”

Harry took a moment to digest. Teddy, the heir of the Malfoy estate? He assumed along legal lines it made sense. He nodded.

“I-Yeah. Okay. Why is it a likely event you won’t have an heir?” Harry asked Draco, again struck with the oddity of the conversation. He never thought he’d be discussing such personal matters with his childhood rival.

“I’m bent, Potter.” Draco deadpanned.

Narcissa turned to give him a stern look, and Harry choked.

“Ah…yes, that would do it.” He said tightly.

“Bother you, does it Potter? Didn’t expect you to be the bigoted sort.”

Harry raised a hand. “No, no. I’m not-There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I know there isn’t.” Draco challenged.

Narcissa cut them off with an elegantly raised hand. “Boys. Enough. Yes, Harry. Draco is not in a position to produce an heir. Given his…” She took a breath. “Given what he was forced to do during the War, I thought it best not to force him into…an arrangement.”

Harry nodded. It made perfect sense to him.

“Is there anything we have to do?” He asked, looking down at the top of Teddy’s strawberry blond head.

Narcissa nodded. “As his guardian, there will be paperwork to sign. I have, of course, spoken to my sister about this. She was…excited. Dear Teddy’s parents weren’t able to leave him with much, so the inheritance will help him. I take it he will have yours as well?” She asked. Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I’m going to leave everything to him. Between my own and Sirius’, I assumed he’d be fine. But uh…this won’t take effect unless Malfoy-“

“Dies?” Draco interjected. “Yeah.”

Harry grimaced. Narcissa spared him a smile.

“Yes, Harry. This is solely for security purposes for now. Teddy will, for the time being, be awarded a trust. Four percent of the estate. You’ll have sole access to it until Teddy turns sixteen.”

Harry pondered for a moment. “I doubt it’ll be touched before then. I have enough to, you know…get him what he needs.”

“Of course, Harry. I don’t doubt your ability at all.”

“Is this what you’re doing, then, Potter? Raising a kid?” Draco asked, leaning forward in his seat. “The great Savior turned single father?”

“Draco!” Narcissa snapped. “Harry is being perfectly cordial. Can’t you do the same?”

“I’m only asking!” Draco snapped back. “Seems a bit…dull. I thought you’d be an Auror, what with your penchant for being a white knight.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but after all that’s happened, a quiet life doesn’t seem that bad. I told Andromeda this when I first gained custody, but I was planning on having my own family eventually. It’s been a dream of mine. This just…made it easier.” He said. Draco snorted.

“Don’t have to worry about bagging a-“

“Draco, _enough_.” Narcissa spat, clearly used to her son’s attitude. Draco shrugged, sitting back into his seat.

Teddy was staring at him. Draco looked unnerved.

“Do they…do that? A lot? He just keeps _staring_.” The blond said, crossing his arms.

“It’s just because you’re new. He’s trying to get a read on you.” Harry said. “Aren’t you, Teddy?”

Teddy scrunched up his face, mirroring Draco. Draco stuck his tongue out at the boy, and Teddy did the same, before breaking out in squealing laughter.

“He’s funny!” Teddy announced, looking up at his godfather. “Harry, he’s funny!”

“Yes, he sure is.” Harry said, glancing over at Draco, fixing him with a stare of his own.

“Yes, and you’re a little monster.” Draco chided. Narcissa gasped, but Teddy screwed up his face again and growled.

“Argh!” He said through gritted teeth standing up in Harry’s lap. “Scary monster!”

Harry sighed. “He thinks you’re playing with him.”

“Who says I’m not.” Draco quipped.

Teddy climbed off of Harry’s lap and ran to Draco, clutching at his pant legs. He continued to growl, climbing on to Draco’s lap haphazardly. Draco looked positively shaken.

“Shit!” He hissed. “Alright, okay.” He grabbed Teddy around his middle to prevent him from falling.

Harry laughed, while Narcissa observed to see how her son would fair.

Draco was bombarded with growls, and Teddy began to shove Scruffy in the young man’s face.

“Scruffy is a little monster, too!” Teddy announced. “And we’re gunna _get you_!”

“Nothing a Slytherin can’t handle!” Draco said, scooping Teddy up in one arm while the other began an onslaught of what Harry assumed was Malfoy’s attempt at tickling.

Teddy squealed with laughter, wriggling and trying to get away. Draco was not skilled enough to keep hold of him, and Teddy’s head collided with the edge of the table.

Laughter turned to wails of pain. Harry stood, and Draco clutched the little boy.

“Oh, fuck!” he hissed. “Potter, shit, I’m sorry.”

Harry went to Teddy, who was clutching his head. Draco quickly handed the boy to Harry. Teddy had dropped his toy, so Draco picked it up, squeezing it in his hand.

After a quick scan of Teddy’s head, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “No blood, no bruise.” He said, rocking a still crying Teddy. “It probably scared him more than anything.”

Draco waived the stuffed dog at Teddy. “Look, I rescued…uh…Scriffy was it?”

Teddy sniffled. “Scruffy.”

“Ah, yes. Scruffy. Not a scratch on him, see?” Draco handed the toy to the little boy. Teddy looked closely at it.

“No blood, no bruise.” Teddy repeated, nodding. He gave the toy a kiss. “All better.”

“Are you all better, too, Teddy?” Harry asked, giving the boy a cuddle. Teddy nodded.

“I bumped my head.” He said. “Just like on the toy box.” He looked up at Draco. “I bumped my head on the toy box. Then I kicked it.”

“Yes, and then Teddy used a word he accidently picked up from me. Kids repeat everything, I’m finding.”

“ _Wanker!”_ Teddy hissed.

Harry blanched. “Teddy! I said not to use that word again. That’s a big boy word.”

Teddy puffed his chest out. “I am a big boy.”

“Yes, you are.” Narcissa chimed in. She held her hands out. “Teddy, would you like to come here a moment?” She asked the boy. Teddy nodded.

“Mhm! Time for a cuddle!” He said.

Harry walked to Narcissa and turned the boy over. She seemed very natural as she took the boy into her arms. Harry suddenly wondered what Draco looked like at that age, snuggled in his mother’s arms.

“You look just like your parents.” She said softly. Teddy smiled, playing with Scruffy’s floppy ears.

“I don’t look like Harry because he’s not my Mummy or Daddy. He’s my Harry, and you can’t look like your Harry.” Teddy explained.

Draco snorted. Harry slapped his arm.

Narcissa smiled, rearranging some of the curls on top of Teddy’s head. “You’re a very smart little boy. I think you’re going to give Harry here a run for his money.” She said softly, looking up at Harry with warm eyes.

“Nuh-uh. Harry can run faster than me since he’s a grown-up. I run after bath time and he _always_ catches me. Even if I go fast, as fast as I can.” He said, fiddling with Narcissa’s lapel pin.

“Teddy, Mrs. Malfoy is your gran’s sister.” Harry told him, taking his seat across from Narcissa. Draco followed suit, grabbing what used to be Teddy’s scone, picking at it.

Teddy’s faced screwed up as he processed this information. “Mmn. Are you my gran, too?”

“Not quite. I’m your Great Aunt.” Narcissa said.

“You’re a _great Aunt_? Like Auntie Hermione but _better?_ ” Teddy asked. Draco chuckled, leaning forward to tussle Teddy’s hair.

“That’s right.” He said. “Much better. And that makes me your cousin.”

“And you’re _bent_.” Teddy said, repeating the word he’d heard earlier. Draco choked, his eyes wide.

Harry couldn’t contain his laughter this time, and bent over in his chair.

Teddy smiled. He loved making people laugh.


End file.
